Sacrifices
by lowfat-jellydoughnut
Summary: Based on a Confucian legend. How far will the Gaang be willing to go to stop the Fire Nation? Sadness and mild Zutara.


So why am I writing a fanfic instead of my report on the importance of Xia Gui's art during the Southern Song dynasty? Boredom.

Anyway, this fic is based off of a Confucian legend. To those of you who actually know the legend, motzel tov.

I don't own anything but my underware.

* * *

Sacrifices

Zuko rode once again, after so many years, in a palanquin supported on the backs of four tireless bearers. Every unified step they took brought them closer to Fire Lady Azula, his sister, and the home he had been exiled and estranged from for so many years. Yet, despite his homecoming, he felt no joy and gazed morosely down at a red box, large enough to contain, perhaps, one of the simple tea sets his uncle had loved so much.

_Katara laid a hand over her swollen belly, "You're never coming back," she whispered, "even if you do succeed."_

_"When I succeed." Zuko corrected as he placed the red package onto Appa's back and took a step toward her, "I won't fail you," he said placing his hand over Katara's, "or our child."_

The palanquin came to a stop and was slowly lowered to the ground. Zuko remained still until the heavy silk curtain was pulled back and he was ushed out ot the palace courtyard. There he was asked to wait while a courtier who smiled too sweetly took and examined both the outside and inside of the red box. Two guards confiscated his twin broadswords, "I'm sorry," said one, "but weapons are not allowed within the throne room." Zuko only nodded as the parcel was handed back to him.

_"I've gone this far." Sokka said holding the red box close to his chest, "Please let me finish this." Sighing, Zuko shook his head, "No. They won't trust you. Say you've come to submit to Azula's demand, and she'll laugh in your face," and added with a grim smile, "then your head will be gone, too."_

_"Like your head is any safer." Sokka mumbled, "You're right," Zuko conceded taking the box from Sokka, "but it won't be lost in vain."_

Zuko was the ceremoniously led through the compound, although he already knew the way. Passing the half-decayed corpses of Mai and Ty Lee, still left headless and on display, took all the self-control he could muster to keep from screaming or cursing or crying or shouting threats and obscenities at his sister. Just as he had pulled himself back together, he found himself standing before the large doors of the throne room, and slowly they were opened to allow him entry.

_Lifting himself up from his seat, Sokka took up the sword Zuko had thrown at Toph's feet, "If you can't do it, Zuko, then I will," he said, " I agree with Aang and Toph. It's a good plan. Once Ozai died we thought that would be it, but he had an heir. When Azula inherited the throne the war continued like nothing had happened. But Azula doesn't have an heir! When she's gone the Fire Nation's government will be in chaos. Civil war may erupt and it will destroy itself or leave it so weak the other nations will be able to fight it off." Nobody said anything for a moment, and Sokka, although he had spoken confidently, just stared at the door into the shrine room, "He's there." Katara whispered. Sokka, with grim determination, went into where Aang was waiting._

"I honestly didn't think you'd do it." Azula mused as Zuko made the ritual bows, "You may actually be less of a traitor than I originally thought," she said, "or just more of a coward." Choosing not to respond, Zuko raised the red package until it was eye-level, "I've brought what you want," he said coldly, "Will you accept this gift?"

"Bring it here!" Zuko took deliberate steps towards the throne, preparing himself for his encounter with Azula.

_"Please!" Aang pleaded, "You must! Look at the opening Azula's made for us!" Toph nodded her head, "As much as I hate it, he's right. We might not get another chance like this again."_

_"Don't you understand what you're asking?" Katara chided, "It's not fair to you or to anybody else!"_

_"No, do you understand? I'm the Avatar. It's my duty." Aang went and stared Zuko dead in the eye, "Please. Don't you want peace for your baby?" Gazing away, Zuko nodded lamely. Sokka brood in his corner, mulling over the situation._

Azula removed the lid from the red box as gently as she would a child from it's crib, "Exquisite," she marveled, "Just beautiful." Seeing her attention held by the box's contents, Zuko stealthily unsheathed the knife given to him as a boy, "Fire Lady." He said, "Yes, Zuko?"

"Never give up without a fight."

"Pardon?" And Zuko lunged forward, blade in hand, tipping the red container and startling Azula who dodged out of the way, missing the point by a hair's width. Zuko, caught up in the momentum, sailed forward and dug the knife deep into one of the pillars surrounding the throne, "You lose again, brother." Azula growled, shooting her lightening straight into Zuko's heart. He tumbled down to where the red package and it's contents lay spilled out on the ground. Zuko bent his eyes towards it, and while gazing at the severed head of Aang whispered his last words. It might have been an apology, it might have been a curse, or it might have been nothing at all.

* * *

I'm not sure how long it took people to figure out what was in the box. Hopefully, I made it clear that there was at least some hanky panky going down before the 'big reveal'. Hmm…maybe I really should stick to parodies and satire…


End file.
